Whipped
by hathr
Summary: Sasuke ingin yang lebih; lebih dari batas normal, bahkan lebih dari batas tidak normal. [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Whipped

* * *

Ada tujuh hari dalam seminggu, dan Sasuke hanya punya 48 jam untuk dihabiskan penuh bersama Naruto. Weekend; sabtu, dan minggu. Tidak lebih, malah banyak kurangnya.

Bukannya ingin memprotes, tetapi Sasuke sering merasa waktunya kurang saat bersama si pirang. Dia ingin yang lebih; lebih dari batas normal, bahkan lebih dari batas tidak normal.

Bucin? _Duh... _mereka ini 'kan pasangan baru yang masih hangat-hangatnya. Tentu saja itu wajar dirasa.

_-'Cepat pulang, Dobe'- _

Pesan singkat yang dikirim Sasuke pada Naruto terlihat langsung pada inti tanpa ada basa-basi. Jemari pucatnya mengetuk meja tanda gelisah, matanya melirik ke arah jarum jam berulang kali, bahkan giginya saling beradu karena dia tidak suka menunggu.

Bangun dari sofa tempatnya duduk, kedua tangan terkepal, dan kaki mulai melangkah kecil mengitari ruang keluarga.

_"Berengsek," _ucap Uchiha paling muda itu membatin. Deru napasnya mulai tidak beraturan, entah kesal karena menunggu jawaban si pirang, atau libidonya yang mulai meningkat? Dia tidak tahu pasti mana jawaban yang benar.

Pastinya, dia ingin Naruto di sisinya saat ini juga.

"Sasuke, aku pulang."

Detak jantungnya yang terdengar sampai ke telinga sendiri membuat dadanya terasa sedikit sakit. Dalam hatinya mengucap, _"Pantas saja si pirang tidak menjawab, dia sedang di jalan dan tidak memerhatikan ponselnya." _Sambil berlari ke pintu utama.

Semburat merah muda pada pipi terlihat begitu jelas di kulitnya yang pucat. Sasuke tampak seperti habis minum, meskipun sebenarnya dia habis membayangkan berbagai macam hal—vulgar—yang bisa dilakukan bersama si pirang.

"K-kau pulang cepat hari ini?" Suaranya terdengar pelan, juga sedikit manja. Ditambah lirikan dari iris hitam, juga gerak tubuhnya, Sasuke yakin tidak akan sulit untuk menggoda Naruto malam ini.

"Huh?" Naruto memerhatikan gelagat aneh Sasuke, tapi tidak begitu dipusingkan karena sebenarnya dia sangat lapar dan ingin sekali makan ramen. "Ah ..., pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat dari biasanya."

Hati Sasuke puas merasa senang, meskipun yang diperlihatkan bibirnya hanya sebuah senyum simpul. Beberapa detik setelahnya tangan hendak meraih bahu si pirang, tetapi belum sempat menyentuh, dia sudah ditinggal seorang diri.

Alisnya berkedut kesal menatap Naruto melangkah santai ke arah dapur.

Sasuke mengikuti karena instingnya memaksa. Dalam hati mengucap, _"berdua di dapur, huh? Mungkin tidak buruk juga." _Meskipun jika boleh jujur dia menginginkan berdua di dalam kamar.

Seperti patung memerhatikan dari satu sisi, berharap apa yang dibayangkannya beberapa menit lalu menjadi kenyataan. Namun yang kedua matanya tangkap hanya bisa membuat giginya saling beradu kesal. Sasuke merasa yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini benar-benar menghabiskan banyak tenaga juga waktu. Imajinasi liarnya mulai menjelajah ke sini dan sana. Semuanya negatif.

"Naruto, biar aku saja yang membereskannya besok," ujar Sasuke, mengambil alih perhatian si pirang dari tumpukan cucian piring. Dia tidak ingin Naruto menjadi lelah dan berakhir tertidur pulas di kasur tanpa menyentuhnya. Tidak ingin. Tidak. Sama. Sekali.

"Ini mangkuk ramenku, Sasuke. Jadi biar aku yang membersihkannya," sahut Naruto.

Tidak. Bukan itu respon yang diinginkan Sasuke.

"Aku yang akan mencucinya besok!" Kalimat nada tinggi berhasil diucap si Uchiha karena kesal. "Tinggalkan semuanya di sini dan istirahat saja di kamar!" Karena sudah terlanjur membentak, apa salahnya untuk mengulanginya lagi?

Keran air dimatikan, senyum di bibirnya yang pucat mengembang.

"Baiklah," sahut si pirang tersenyum tipis, menyerah.

Mereka menaiki tangga, menuju kamar yang sama; kamar mereka berdua. Sasuke melangkah dengan antusias, dan Naruto yang terlihat santai mengikuti di belakang.

Pintu dibuka, suhu dingin dari AC juga aroma khas mint dan citrus menyambut.

Tanpa diperintah keduanya melangkah seirama menuju tempat favorit, yang membedakan hanyalah posisi mereka. Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, sedangkan Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Naruto memejamkan mata, Sasuke membuka mata. Naruto mengantuk, Sasuke tidak.

Naruto siap untuk beristirahat, Sasuke siap untuk bercinta.

"Dobe!" bentak si pucat, tidak lagi bisa menahan emosi yang juga bercampur dengan libidonya. "Apa kau serius?"

Tidak ada respon cepat, semakin membuat darah si Uchiha memanas.

"Kau akan tidur saja setelah aku menunggumu?!" lanjut Sasuke lagi. Tidak main-main, tatap mata yang diberikannya benar-benar memiliki hawa membunuh yang kuat.

"Maksudmu?" sahut Naruto.

Sasuke tahu si pirang itu terkadang bodoh, tetapi dia tidak menyangka akan sebodoh ini. Kesal karena merasa tidak dipedulikan, dia turun dari kasur, dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sama sekali tidak menyadari, adanya senyum jahil yang mengiringi kepergiannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Dobe! Bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh!"

Hentak kaki bergema, tangan terkepal. Sofa di ruang keluarga menjadi tujuannya saat ini. Dia berniat akan bermalam di sana. Bantal tidak bersalah menjadi sasaran amarahnya, sambil meninju kesal, dia duduk bersila di atas sofa.

Satu pukulan,

Dua, dan,

Tiga.

Pukulan keempat hendak dilayangkan, jika saja saat itu tidak ada tangan yang muncul tiba-tiba dari sisi kiri belakang sambil menggenggam sebuah tomat merah segar.

"Apa kau marah?"

Tahu itu suara siapa Sasuke memilih bungkam, memalingkan wajah, dan sedikit menggembungkan pipi.

"Ini memang salahku, karena itu aku minta maaf," ucap si pirang, kembali menyodorkan tomat dalam genggam tangannya.

Mulanya Sasuke benci mengaku dia ingin memaafkan pria bodoh yang sudah sering membuatnya menunggu, tetapi dia juga tidak ingin berlarut-larut memiliki hubungan buruk dengan pria itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti jemarinya yang pucat meraih tomat dalam genggam si pirang. Sayangnya, belum sempat menggenggam langsung tomat yang segar itu, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu didorong ke arah berlawanan oleh tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

"N-Naruto?" Wajah Sasuke memerah, matanya menatap malu-malu sosok yang saat ini berada di atasnya.

"Hm? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" sahut si pirang, menyeringai tipis.

Tidak lagi peduli, tidak lagi memusingkan. Saat Sasuke mengangguk, dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Naruto, dia tahu sebentar lagi otak sehatnya pasti tidak berfungsi.

.

_End_

* * *

A/N : Halohaloha, hathr muncul nih setelah berbulan-bulan menghilang. Btw ini fanfic request-nya **Madon**. Aka **Liaprimadonna** yang beberapa malam lalu lagi ga bisa tidur karena abis nonton horror. Dia ngomong, "Mau fanfic Sasuke imut, manis, unyu, manjalitah dong." Karena ngerasa ditantang hathr semangat gitu lhooo akhirnya jadilah fanfic ini(meskipun gatau ini udah cukup manjalitah di mata dia atau belom), yaudah lah begitu aja, pamit undur diri lagi.


End file.
